Unexpected Reunions
by Ma'at's Diamond
Summary: Yusei had been disappearing a lot lately and the gang are worried. A surprise vistor brings back painful memories for Yusei, but trouble seems to follow in her footsteps. The five signers are facing their toughest challenge yet. On hiatus
1. Chapter 1

yugixyamiforever: The idea for this story came from me thinking about what a softer, kinder Yusei might be like. Then I thought of what night make him like that. Then came Kiana. Hope you like it. Flames are appreciated as well as reviews.

Disclaimer : I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**CHAPTER 1:**

Yusei woke with a start in the darkness that came in the time after the moon had set but the sun had yet to rise. Yusei couldn't fall asleep again, he had a bad feeling about today, but he wasn't awake enough yet to realize why.

Yusei eventually got up and had just finished getting ready when he heard the others stirring. He got back to his room, just before Akiza walked out. Yusei had remembered why today was so bad.

'Kiana.' He whispered, tears filling his eyes.

He blinked them away and went to lie on his bed and think. He should be happy. The war had finished, and Crow, Rally, Blitz, Nervin and Tank, along with Martha, had been offered the chance to be brought out of the satellite by Goodwin so they could stay with Yusei, the other signers, Blister, Tanner and Yanagi.

Martha declined the offer, deciding to stay with the children who needed her, but Yusei's other friends accepted. Jack had been acting like less of a jerk now, so why was he so upset about this one person, when so much had gone right? Yusei shook his head angrily and lay staring at nothing on his bed. Downstairs, his friends were talking anxiously.

'Where is he? He hasn't been down all morning, and I really want to try out a new strategy against him.' Leo whined.

The group was worried by the fact Yusei hadn't been down, he was usually awake first out of them all as he had taken to waking early and wandering the streets for hours at a time, and in the past few weeks he had done so more often than usual.

Jack wasn't worried though, he was mad at Yusei for this.

'What is he doing? I get he's upset, but disappearing each year?' Jack said in amazement.

Crow nodded in agreement while everyone looked at Jack in confusion.

'What do you mean?' asked Rally.

Jack looked at him incredulously.

'Are you really that blind? Don't you remember what today is?' he asked Rally in disbelief.

The former satellites shook their heads in unison. '

Hello? Eight years ago today?' Crow said.

Shock and dismay dawned on Yusei's friends' faces.

'Still?' whispered Tank.

'We thought he got over it. It was years ago.' Nervin murmured worriedly.

Jack shook his head sadly. 'Didn't you ever once notice when Yusei disappeared? Or that he left on the same date each year?'

The former satellites hung their heads to Jack's question. The rest of the group had watched this exchange in confusion, and Yusei had heard all of this from where he had hidden near the door.

Yusei had to clap a hand over his mouth to stop himself from groaning in annoyance.

'Well I won't let him disappear again today. I am going to keep him in my sights all day.' Jack declared.

Yusei shook his head. Couldn't he be alone for one day a year? Yusei darted out and went into the garden before he could be seen. He found the tree he often went to when he needed to think.

He was hidden from the house in it, and there was a certain big branch where he could fit in and see but not be seen. Yusei climbed into the tree and had just started to think when he heard the rest of the group heading his way. Why did they just now decide to come out?

Yusei sighed as they came closer and hid further down, even though he knew he would not be seen. He had stayed in there before, when he wanted to see if him not being there would affect the rest of the group. He had stayed in the tree all day, while watching the group go from calm to a panicked frenzy, including Jack.

At the end of the day, he had walked in the door and almost fell over laughing at their faces. Some started crying, Akiza and Luna, some got mad, Jack and Crow, and some just stared at him before demanding answers to their questions, Rally, Nervin, Blitz, Tank, Tanner, Yanagi, Mina, Leo, Blister and Trudge.

He had told them he had been outside all day, and saw confusion spread across their faces. He then walked upstairs to his room, leaving them to their shock. Yusei laughed as quietly as he could.

Voices broke into his thoughts. He looked up towards the house and saw the group coming towards his tree. Yusei groaned silently. He realized with a jolt that Jack wasn't with them.

'I hope he can get Yusei to come out.' Akiza was saying worriedly, looking back at the house.

So that's where Jack was. Well, he'd have a heard time getting him to come out seeing as he was already outside. Yusei looked up and saw Jack storming back to them, his face a cloud of thunder.

'Where's Yusei?' called Leo. 'Is he coming out soon?' he added hopefully, his hand heading towards his deck.

'I don't know. Yusei isn't in his room.' Jack shouted back angrily.

'He has to stop doing this. He can't just leave for the day and not tell anyone, which I'm thinking he hasn't?' he said, his eyebrow raised.

The group shook their heads.

'Jack,' said Luna. 'You said earlier something about eight years ago. Can you tell us what happened?'

Jack shook his head.

'If Yusei wanted to,' Rally said, 'he would have told you already about Kiana.'

Confusion grew upon the non-satellites faces. Rally realized what he said and froze.

'Now you've done it.' said Jack angrily. 'You won't be able to make them stop now.'

'Who's Kiana? What does she have to do with Yusei?' these and a babble of other questions tumbled from the groups mouth.

'Stop!' shouted Jack from where he sat below Yusei.

Yusei jumped and nearly fell out of the tree while the group fell silent immediately and looked at Jack.

'Now then. If Yusei hasn't told you about her, then we won't either.'

Yusei felt he should speak up now. Maybe he'd feel better about Kiana if his new friends knew about her.

Yusei took a deep breath and started to speak. 'Don't worry. You can tell them. I don't mind.'

The people below him looked around in surprise and fear for the disembodied voice. Yusei spun around in the tree and dropped to the ground, almost landing on Jack.

'Yusei!' they shouted.

Jack spun around and looked like he was about to have a heart attack when he saw the blue coated figure with spiky black hair behind him.

'Have you been there all this time?' Leo asked in disbelief.

Yusei nodded, and he saw Rally looking worried.

'I'm sorry Yusei.' Rally hung his head. 'I mentioned her. I didn't mean to, but I did.'

Yusei smiled. He walked over to the small child, knelt down and put his hand on the sad boy's shoulder.

'Don't worry.' he said.

Rally looked up in surprise. Yusei felt a tug in his heart when he saw Rally had tears in his eyes. Rally had seen so much, he had seen Jack and Yusei leave, he had been kidnapped by Goodwin and then after that the dark signers, but as far as Yusei knew he had never cried once.

'I was thinking about telling them anyway. You guys are way to observant for me to sneak away even twice.' Yusei shook his head.

The group grinned.

'Not to mention you Jack. I was listening at the door earlier, and Leo, we'll have a duel later. I want to see your new strategy.'

Leo smiled, but Jack still looked mad.

'Why?' Jack shouted.

The group looked taken aback by his sudden outburst, but Yusei wasn't surprised. He had expected it, in fact he wanted to be shouted at.

'How could you have been sneaking away, for eight years.' Jack yelled

Yusei shook his head.

'What am I supposed to do?' he asked, his quiet voice getting more and more angry and his face growing taught with pain.

'She was my sister! What am I supposed to do?' he repeated.

Yusei's new friends looked at him in surprise.

'You have a sister? Where is she? What happened to her?' asked Akiza in surprise.

Yusei shook his head and went back to his tree.

'You tell them Crow. You're the storyteller.' he said, before turning and climbing back into his branch.

After a few moments, the group could hear the quiet, muffled sound of someone crying. They looked up at the tree in surprise. Yusei was always the strongest of them, he had never shown his feelings.

Something really bad must have happened, and it must have involved his sister, who they now thought was probably this Kiana Rally mentioned. Crow nodded.

'Okay then.' he said to Yusei.

'You all know Yusei was bought to the Satellite when his parents died, right?'

The group nodded.

'But what you don't know is that he didn't come alone.'

Crow paused as his listeners gasped.

'And sometimes I wish I had come alone.' Yusei called. 'Then none of it would have happened.'

Luna looked up at the tree worriedly, but she couldn't see Yusei. He had chosen a good place to hide, she realized. You would never now he was there if he didn't tell you.

'What does he mean?' she asked, both afraid and curious as to what had happened.

'That will be explained later, but lets start at the beginning, when Yusei and his little sister Kiana arrived at the Satellite…' Crow began.

Yusei sat in the tree, trying not to listen. He didn't want to hear anything about Kiana, that's why he said Crow could tell them about her if he wished, so he wouldn't have to.

_Crow's story:_

'It started on the day Yusei and Kiana were brought to the Satellite. Me and Jack were waiting with Martha outside the Orphanage, we were the oldest there at the time. Martha had been told the day before by Sector Security that we would be having someone new, Yusei, but we weren't told about Kiana.'

The group looked confused.

'Why wouldn't they tell you about her though if you were to have her?' asked Akiza.

'Because they weren't meant to.' Yusei said.

He hadn't meant to but he had started listening and had sat up so he could be seen.

'Sector Security meant to split up me and Kiana, I was to go to Martha's orphanage and Kiana was meant to go somewhere else. We didn't know that though, me and Kiana. It wasn't until they tried to leave with Kiana that we knew.'

The group saw Yusei's eyes were red. Crow nodded.

'So on the day when Yusei was to come to the orphanage we had everything ready for one person. It was the middle of winter, and there was snow everywhere. It was freezing as well, so we had blankets and soup and stuff ready for him…'

yamixyugiforever: sorry if it wasn't very long, it was six pages in word. Also, sorry if nothing much happened. Stuff will happen in the next chapter. Will update son, I promise!


	2. Chapter 2

Ma'at's Diamond: anything in italics is part of the story being told by either Yusei or Crow. I know some of this may make no sense, but I did the best I could. R&R&F please!

I am so sorry this took so long! I recently got obsessed with Zemyx stories from Kingdom Hearts instead of writing… and I have major writers block with this story. I have the next two chapters written so I'll be uploading them tonight or tomorrow, but then it will be, unfortunately on Hiatus. I'll concentrate on my Harry Potter ones I've started, and write and upload this when I get inspiration. I'm really sorry about this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's

**CHAPTER 2:**

_The car was speeding along the dirt road. The two children inside sat together looking in wonder at the people of the satellite. _

'_Where do you think we're going Yusei?' asked the little girl. _

_Her big brother looked at her and smiled. _

'_That doesn't matter. As long as we're together that's what counts.' _

_The two other people looked at each other in amusement. The car slowed to a stop outside a building, where a woman with black hair and two children about Yusei's age, one with blonde hair and the other with black, stood outside waiting. One of the adults got out, opened the door and pulled Yusei out. _

_The two children looked at each other in confusion. _

'_This is Yusei. He will be staying here with you Martha.' the man said, before turning and heading back to the car. _

_Yusei realized what was happening and started to run. _

'_Kiana, no!' he shouted. _

_The three figures outside the building looked at each other in confusion. Who was Kiana? The man was forcing Yusei back. They saw a figure inside the car try and get out. _

'_Big brother!' she yelled. _

_The three were stunned. Big brother? Martha realized what was happening. _

'_They're trying to split them up.' she said. _

_The two children looked at her. _

'_We have to help.' Martha said determinedly._

_The two children next to her nodded. _

'_No.' Martha shouted at the man holding Yusei back. 'They are all they have. You can not split them up.'_

_The man shook his head. _

'_This one is staying here and the girl is coming with us to the other side of the satellite.' he said firmly. _

_Yusei was still trying to reach his sister, and she was fighting back against the hand keeping her in the car. Kiana suddenly got free, just as the car started to drive off. Yusei was running with it when Kiana jumped. _

_The woman in the car tried to grab her, but she missed. Kiana landed next to Yusei and they fell, rolling away from the car. Martha and the two children, called Jack and Crow, caught up with them. _

_They helped the two up, and showed them back to the orphanage. Kiana took an instant liking to Martha, but stayed by Yusei's side the whole time. _

'_We were only expecting one, but you two should stay together so we'll have two new members to add to the family.' Martha said briskly. _

'_This is Crow,' she pointed at the black hair kid, 'and this is Jack.' Martha said, pointing at the blonde kid and looking down on the two children who were looking around. _

_They seemed frightened, which was to be expected. _

_Yusei smiled nervously and said, 'Thank you. We thought we were staying together, but I guess we weren't.'_

_He looked down on Kiana and saw her cough. He also noticed her eyes were red, and she looked like she was burning up. Yusei was worried. _

_Kiana had always been sensitive, every year she caught a fever and a cold during the winter. He stopped and put a hand on her forehead. _

_Martha looked at them. 'Are you guys coming in? You'll catch a cold out here.' _

_Yusei looked worried. _

'_I think Kiana already has.' he said as Kiana coughed again. 'She always gets a fever and normally a cold this time of year.' _

_Kiana shook her head. _

'_I'm fine. Why are we here anyway?' she asked Yusei. 'Why aren't we with mum and dad back home?' _

_Yusei stiffened. The people from the orphanage looked at each other in confusion. Even the youngest here knew their parents were dead. Martha started to say something but Yusei beat her to it. _

'_They… had to go away for a bit, so we'll be staying here for a while, okay?' _

_Kiana nodded happily and moved on ahead to look at the building. Yusei let out the breath he was holding. The two children, Jack and Crow, Yusei remembered, looked at him in confusion. _

'_Kiana doesn't know about our parents and that's how it's going to stay, at least for a couple of years until she's old enough to understand.' _

_Martha nodded. _

'_How old are you two anyway?' she asked. _

'_I'm seven, and Kiana is five. I'm worried about her though. She does normally get ill, but never this bad.' Yusei said, watching coughs rack Kiana's body. _

'_We need to get her into the warmth.' Martha said. 'We only have things ready for one of you though, we don't have much and we weren't expecting two.' _

_Yusei smiled. 'Sorry. Use the stuff for Kiana, I'm fine.' _

_Martha looked at him and felt his forehead. 'You do seem fine, but…' _

_Yusei shook his head. 'I'm never ill. I'll be fine.' _

_Martha nodded. _

'_Okay then. Kiana;' she called, and watched as the girl turned and headed back to them. _

_When she reached them, she went straight to Yusei and grabbed his hand. Martha smiled. _

'_Let's go inside and get some warm food in you.' _

_Kiana looked up at Yusei who smiled and nodded, and Kiana and Martha headed into the house. Yusei stopped to watch them and smiled. He knew his sister would be fine with her. _

'_Do you want to go and meet the others?' the boy in blonde looked at him. _

_Jack, Yusei remembered. _

'_Or would you like to have a snowball fight, or build a snowman or something?' the other boy, Crow, he thought, asked. _

_Yusei smiled nervously. 'I don't mind. I would like to build a snowman. I've never built one before.' _

_The two other boys looked at him in surprise. _

'_You've never built a snowman?' asked Jack in amazement. _

_Yusei shook his head. 'No. I stayed inside practicing my dueling.' _

_Yusei shrugged. The two boys looked at him. _

'_You're a duelist?' they asked. _

_Yusei nodded nervously. Was this place some kind of no duels zone? Apparently that thought was wrong. _

'_This is so great! We've needed new duelist. Let's go tell Martha.' Crow said. _

_Jack nodded, and they led Yusei into the house to where Martha was forcing Kiana to eat some soup. _

'_No.' Kiana said. 'Don't want it.' _

_Yusei smiled and shook his head. _

'_Come on Kiana.' he said, entering the room. _

_Kiana looked at him joyfully. _

'_Be a good girl and eat it all up.' _

_Kiana shook her head. _

'_No.' she repeated, pouting her lip and sulking. _

'_Don't make me ignore you.' he threatened. _

_Panic flared in Kiana's eyes. _

'_No!' she cried, before turning and trying to eat the soup as quickly as possible so as not to upset her big brother. _

_Yusei smiled and laughed. 'It's the only way to get her to eat if she doesn't want to.' _

'_Why?' asked Martha. _

'_Our parents were never home much, so it was always just me and Kiana. Pretty much I've been the only one looking after her for almost two years. She's grown more… attached than most sisters.' _

_Jack and Crow came in. 'Martha! Guess what!' _

_Martha looked at them. 'What's so exciting?' _

_Jack and Crow were almost bouncing in excitement. _

'_The only time I see you get so excited is when you're dueling.' _

_Jack nodded. 'That's what it's about. Yusei's a duelist too!' _

_Martha looked at Yusei in surprise, who seemed embarrassed by this. _

'_Really?' she asked. _

_Yusei nodded and started to speak but was interrupted by Kiana. _

'_Of course! Yusei's the best duelist we know. He's never once been beaten!' Kiana was smiling as she spoke proudly of her brother. _

'_Do you still have your deck?' Kiana asked him. _

'_Of course. I never go anywhere without it.' Yusei said pulling out his deck from the inside of his coat. _

'_Can we look?' asked Jack. Yusei nodded and handed it over. For the next few moments there were oohh's and aahh's as Jack and Crow looked through Yusei's deck._

'_We need to introduce you to the other children here, both of you.' Martha said. _

_Yusei nodded. _

'_Do you want me to show you around, or should I get all the children to come out here?' _

_Yusei smiled. 'I don't mind. Which would you rather little sis?' he asked. _

'_Whatever you want big brother.' Kiana answered smiling. _

'_You should stay in here and eat some more of that soup.' Yusei said firmly, noting that she had stopped._

_Kiana grinned and started eating again. _

'_I have an idea.' said Crow thoughtfully. 'Martha could bring the others out here, and while she does that, Yusei and Jack could have a duel!' _

_Jack nodded. 'I could see if I finally have some competition, and we would see how good a duelist Yusei is.' _

_Yusei smiled and nodded. _

'_That would be fun. I haven't had a someone to duel against really since I started dueling except for Kiana, and lets face it, me and Kiana built our decks together so we know them inside out.' _

_10 minutes later:_

'_Next I summon Junk Synchron and activate his effect to summon Speed Warrior from my graveyard. Then I tune Junk Synchron with my Sonic Chick, Quillbolt Hedgehog and Speed Warrior to summon Stardust Dragon!' _

_The group that had gathered gasped. Never had they seen such a great monster. Jack looked up at it in wonder. _

'_I didn't see that card in you're deck.' he exclaimed. _

_Yusei smiled. 'No, you didn't. I don't leave him in my deck. He stays separate until I'm about to start dueling. You only have 1000 life points left. It's over!' _

_Stardust Dragon swooped down and destroyed Jack's monster. The crowd gasped and started cheering. _

'_Good job Jack. That was fun!' Yusei smiled. _

_Jack nodded. 'Looks like I have a challenge finally.' _

_They could have gone on for hours about each others decks, but Martha interrupted them. _

'_Is it ok if I introduce you now?' she asked. _

_Yusei nodded, suddenly looking nervous. Kiana came out to join them. _

'_Kiana.' Yusei said. 'You should be inside. Your cold will get worse if you stay out here.' _

_Kiana pouted. 'Not going back inside. I'm staying out here with you.' _

_Yusei shook his head. 'Don't you dare give me the puppy dog eyes.'_

_Kiana stood there staring up at him. Yusei sighed. _

'_Fine. You can stay out here for now, but when we go inside you will sit down and eat some more of that soup, ok?' _

_Kiana smiled and reached for Yusei's hand. _

'_Everyone,' Martha called. 'This is Yusei and Kiana, the newest members of our family.' _

_Yusei smiled nervously. 'Hi.' He whispered._

'_Let's go inside. It's time for dinner.' Martha instructed._

_The group of about ten started to head in. Yusei started to walk in, but Kiana pulled back. _

_Yusei stopped and looked at her. _

'_What's wrong little sis?' he asked, seeing her eyes well up with tears. _

'_I miss mum and dad. Can't we see them, or talk to them?' _

_Yusei sighed. 'I'm afraid not little one. They're very busy. Now come on. They weren't home much before. Is it because you're also homesick? All the other times we were at home.' _

_Kiana nodded, her chin quivering as she tried to hold back the tears. Yusei hugged her. _

'_Don't worry. It's better if we're here. You'll have people your age to talk to, and think about all the new places to explore. Look at it all. This place would make a great game of hide and seek.' _

_Kiana laughed. 'Yeah, and Martha's a great cook as well, even better than you!' _

_Yusei smiled. 'I'm not surprised about that. Now let's get you inside to the warm and get some more warm food down you.' _

_Kiana nodded and she headed inside, followed by Yusei. What they didn't realize was that Jack was watching from them. He saw Yusei sigh, stop and turn around. Jack could see the tears in his eyes as Yusei looked away. _

_Jack followed his gaze and realized it headed straight for the ocean surrounding them. He also realized that Yusei was looking at where he thought his home lay. Yusei shook away his tears angrily and went inside. _

_Jack followed him in but did not let on he had heard or seen Yusei and Kiana out there. Jack made a mental note to tell Martha about what he had heard, he knew she would want to know so she could help them get used to their new home. He headed in to the biggest room that was used as a dining room, to join the rest of the orphans in there. _

_Later that evening:_

_While the others were getting ready to sleep, (the people in the car had thrown Yusei and Kiana's bags out when Kiana jumped), Jack was heading towards Martha's room to tell her about what he heard. _

_Martha was quite concerned when she heard. It was usual for children to be upset when they came here, but they had never had anybody like these two before. They had never had someone like Yusei, trying to protect their little sister, or so… almost wise, like an old man in a child's body. _

'_This is going to be a new experience for everyone here.' Martha thought when Jack spoke to her, before sending Jack to help Crow with Yusei and Kiana. _

_Kiana had refused to sleep any further away than below Yusei, since usually boys and girls were separated, so they were having a bunk bed with Yusei on top and a sad Kiana on the bottom. _

_They had always had separate beds, but they pulled them close together so they slept next to each other, and it would have been hard on them if they weren't close together on their first night here._

Ma'at's Diamond: what do you think? I'll update soon, I promise.


	3. Chapter 3

Again, _italics_ is the story. Also, some flashbacks will vary from different positions in that flashback. So like, one part might be as if your with Yusei, or another with Martha, or Kiana, I think. I have no clue where I'm going with this story. R&R&F please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's.

**CHAPTER 3:**

Signers house, New Domino City:

'What did Kiana look like?' asked Leo, interrupting Crow's story.

Crow looked thoughtful. 'Well… at the time she had black hair like Yusei's only it wasn't spiky but it was short, and…' Crow trailed off.

It had been so long since he had seen Kiana he wasn't sure. The group heard Yusei sigh. He turned around and dropped to the floor, but Jack had wisely moved away so Yusei didn't land on his head.

'Here.' Yusei said, throwing a piece of paper at them. 'As far as I know it is the only picture of her. It was taken a few weeks before…' Yusei trailed away and bit his lip.

The group crowded around to look at the photo. Even Jack and Crow were curious. They had missed their adoptive little sister, Kiana had become almost family to the both of them.

There were four people in the photo. Three of the people the group could recognise as Jack, Crow and Yusei since they hadn't changed at all really. The fourth was a different matter entirely.

Jack and Crow smiled. She looked a lot like Yusei, and they had missed her.

Like Yusei she had black hair, only hers was in a bob around her head. She had pale white skin as smooth as moonlight, and although you couldn't see them because they were closed mid-laugh, you had a feeling her eyes were a sparkling crystal blue.

'We didn't know you still kept this.' Crow said in amazement.

Yusei smiled. 'Of course I did. It's the closest you can get to seeing her before the fire.'

Akiza looked up in surprise.

'What fire?' she asked curiously.

'The fire that took my little sister away from me.' Yusei almost growled as he said this.

He hated thinking about that day. He hoped they would not ask him to tell them what happened. His hopes were soon dashed.

'Can you tell us what happened? Luna asked tentatively, not wanting to make Yusei upset by talking about her.

Yusei sighed.

'Fine, but don't worry if I stop. I've never spoken about it to anyone, Jack, Crow and Martha were there at the time and Jack told Rally, Blitz, Nervin and Tank.'

Yusei began to tell his tale, which was still a mystery not only to Jack and Crow, but to Yusei as well. He still couldn't believe what had happened himself.

_The three of them were running. They were running towards the smoke coming from the building on fire. When they reached it, they saw a girl almost their age come outside with a young boy on her back. _

'_Kiana!' Yusei shouted. _

_The girl looked up and said 'I have to go back in. I need to get them out.' _

_With that last statement still ringing through the air she turned and ran back into the building. _

'_No!' Yusei yelled in terror. He turned to his friends. 'I have to help her!' _

_Jack and Crow stared at him. _

'_What are you saying?' Jack asked cautiously. _

'_I'm going in.' _

_Crow shook his head. 'No your not. We won't let you go in there. It's too dangerous.' _

_Yusei sighed. 'I'm sorry. I'll be back soon.' _

_With that, Yusei ran off into the building. Jack and Crow looked at each other before running into the crowd that was close by. They knew Martha would in there. When they found her they started to tell her what had happened. _

_Slight Jack/Crow POV:_

'_Martha!' Jack shouted. _

_Martha turned to them. 'What are you doing here? And where is Yusei?' _

_The two children looked up at her with wide eyes. 'In there. With Kiana.' _

_Martha stared at them. 'No, Kiana is back at home.' _

_Jack shook his head. 'No. She's in there, we saw her come out and we couldn't stop her from going back in. Yusei followed her; he wants to get her out.' _

_Slight Martha POV:___

Martha's eyes widened. 

'_WHAT!' she screamed. _

_The crowd fell silent and stared at her but Martha ignored them. 'Are you telling me that both Yusei and Kiana are in there?' _

_The two children nodded with wide eyes. Martha spun around and ran to the front of the crowd, trying to get to her adoptive children. A man stopped her. _

'_I'm sorry Martha but we can't let you through.' _

_Martha stared at him in shock. 'But two of the children are in there!' _

_The man sighed and shook his head. 'There is nothing we can do for them.' _

_Martha continued to stare at him. Before Martha could reply, a scream rose up from the crowd. _

'_Look! Something's up there!' _

_The crowd looked up. _

'_NO!' yelled Martha in shock._

'Ok, so maybe climbing to the top of a 24 story building and falling out of a window wasn't my brightest idea ever.' Yusei said ruefully.

His new friends looked at him in shock.

'What do you mean?' Akiza asked in fear, hoping he did not mean what she thought he meant.

'You're right. It wasn't your brightest idea ever. You scared Martha half to death.' Jack said angrily.

'I didn't mean to. The building started to collapse. That wasn't my fault.' Yusei shot back.

'Calm down you two. Yusei, I think you should tell them what happened in there. We're not even completely sure.' Crow said, pushing between them.

Yusei nodded and spoke once more.

_Slight Yusei POV:_

_Yusei ran in the building after his sister, leaving his friends to stare at him in shock. He pounded up the stairs, taking them two at a time. _

'_No, No, No!' he whispered to himself. 'I have to get her out of here!' _

_He continued to pound up the stairs. He reached the top floor and still no sign of Kiana. _

'_Kiana!' he yelled. _

_No response. _

'_KIANA!' he screamed again._

_Still nothing. He headed into one of the two rooms. It was filled with smoke, he wasn't sure if Kiana was in this one. _

_He found the wall and followed it around the room. Yusei found a gap, probably a window. He stepped away from it. The building leaned. Yusei felt himself falling backwards. With a jolt, he saw Kiana through the smoke, in the room opposite._

_He yelled her name. She looked up. Relief spread across Kiana's face. Yusei made his way towards her but a burning beam fell, blocking the passage. Fear spread on both children's faces. _

_Yusei felt himself sliding backwards. He stumbled. Kiana screamed in terror. He fell. Yusei slid over the edge of the window into nothing. He cried out in fear, not for himself but for Kiana._

_He heard Martha scream. _

'_NO!' _

_Yusei didn't care anymore. There was no-way Kiana could get out, no way she could survive. And without his little sis, he didn't want to live anymore._

_No POV:_

_The crowd gasped. Yusei felt something tingling in the pocket where he kept his deck. Yusei looked at it to see that it was glowing a brilliant gold. He lifted the flap and all the cards came soaring out._

'_What the?' Yusei said to no-one in particular._

_The cards surrounded him, encasing him in a spinning ball of cards. Only one card did not move and that was the card directly in front of Yusei's eyes. _

'_Stardust Dragon.' Yusei whispered it's name._

_The card glowed and disappeared to hover over Yusei's head. The card grew in a flash of golden light, taking on a shape. With an ear-splitting screech, Stardust appeared. All this happened in the little seconds that passed after Yusei fell._

_Stardust wrapped his wings around the ball holding the frightened little boy, covering it. The next instant, the ground felt the impact of the collision. From inside the crowd came a scream of terror._

_With the man holding her in place momentarily distracted, Martha ran followed by Jack and Crow. The raced over to Yusei's side. Stardust let out another screech, glowed gold, and broke into many gold dust mites, coming together to form a card once more. _

_With Stardust gone, all Yusei's cards glowed and shot back into the boy's pocket. Yusei lay there in the small crater that had formed when he hit the ground. He didn't move even when the burning building fell with a smash and a crash behind him._

'When I came to, I was on Martha's couch again. She had to tell me that Kiana didn't make it.' Yusei whispered.

The group was beyond shocked.

'So do you now see why I need to be alone? It's my fault she's dead.'

Akiza stared at him. 'Of course it's not you're fault. You didn't tell her to go in there, did you?'

'You don't get it. If I had made her listen to me instead of going inside that building, or if I had been able to reach her before I fell, she would still be here today.' Yusei said angrily.

'That is absolute rubbish Yusei and you know it.' came a new voice.

The group looked towards the house in surprise. They saw Martha there, with Trudge standing close behind.

'You know that is a lie Yusei. There was nothing you could do. You two were both just too stubborn for her own good.' Martha said, on the verge of getting angry.

Yusei just sighed and looked away.

'Anyway, I'm glad I finally found out what's been bugging you. You were worrying me.'

Yusei stared at her. 'You knew I was sneaking away?'

Martha laughed. 'Of course. None of you kids could keep anything hidden from me.'

Trudge coughed.

'Why are you here Trudge? No offence.' Akiza asked.

Trudge came forward. 'I'm here for Yusei actually. I need to take you to the HQ.'

'Still trying to arrest me Trudge?' Yusei asked with a laugh.

Trudge shook his head. 'No. We had someone come staggering into the HQ about an hour ago. She collapsed before we could find out who she was, or why she was there, but she did say one thing.'

Jack stared at him. 'Well? Get on with it then.' Jack said with his typically angry attitude.

The officer glared at him. 'She said she had to see you Yusei. My boss,' he growled, anger lacing his voice, 'told me to come and get you. See if you know her.'

Yusei sighed and got up. 'Ok. I'll head over there now. Anything to escape these questions.'

Yusei's friends looked at him and stood up.

'You don't think-' Luna started.

'we'd let you go on your own, do you?' Leo asked.

'We're coming as well.' Akiza continued.

'We want to find out who this girl is.' Crow finished.

'Besides, I said I wasn't letting you out of my sights today, otherwise you'd just run off and hide for the rest of the day.' Jack stated.

Yusei stared at them.

'Oh alright. Let's get going.'

A few minutes later, they were at the Sector Security HQ. Trudge walked in the doors and spoke to the officer at the desk.

'I got Yusei. Where'd they take her?' he asked.

The girl, looking extremely bored, looked up and said 'Down there. In the female rooms. Third to last one.' She pointed to a hall way to her left.

Trudge nodded and led the group down the corridor.

'She's new. Get's bored and irritated very easily. Annoys the hell out of me.'

Yusei nodded. They came to a stop outside a door as another female officer came out.

'Quiet if your going in there. She's tired, but awake. Obviously, she's been through a lot even if she hasn't said anything. Oh, you got Yusei. That's good. I wonder how she knows him.'

Trudge nodded and led them in. Yusei let his eyes wander before they settled on the figure sitting on the bed. She stared round eyed at them, her gaze resting on Jack, then Crow. She let out a gasp when she saw Yusei and burst into tears. Yusei stood there in shock.

'Kiana!' he said in a choked whisper.

Ma'at's Diamond:

*evil giggle* cliffhanger! I'm evil. Chapter four will be up soon, and then this story will be on Hiatus. Sorry everyone!


	4. Chapter 4

Okay just so you know, I've only seen up to halfway through Crow's first turbo duel against Greiger the Dark Signer… so I made it up that Goodwin was a traitor… if he wasn't sorry!

Kiana nodded and stood up, trembling. She took a few hesitant steps before running the last few feet to fall sobbing into Yusei's waiting arms. Yusei stared at her.

'Kiana!' Jack said in amazement.

Kiana looked at him and Crow. Crow just looked at her dumbfounded. She looked up at Yusei and pulled away to hug Jack and Crow.

'Ok, what is going on here?' an officer said.

The group looked around; confusion was evident on each of their faces. They saw a group of Sector Security officers staring at them.

'We knew she wanted to see Yusei, and we wanted to see how she knew him. We come to find out and find her crying her eyes out in you arms! We want answers.' a different officer said.

Yusei looked at them.

'She's my sister. I thought she died in a fire eight years ago. I didn't think there was anyway she could get out. I almost died in it myself. I fell out of the window on the 24th floor when the building collapsed.'

Kiana looked at him. 'How… How did you survive? I thought… I thought you were d…dead big bro!' She burst out sobbing when she asked that.

Yusei took her into his arms to comfort her quietly.

'We can discuss this later. Let's get you home, if you don't need to keep her here?' This last question was aimed at Trudge

'No, we don't need her for anything. Take her home and get her calmed down. Find out what's happened.' Trudge answered.

Yusei nodded and led Kiana past the officers and out the building, followed by Jack and Crow, and then the others.

They headed home, with Kiana's eyes widening with everything she saw. She almost fainted when she saw the size of the signer's house.

Yusei laughed. 'It's not that big Kiana.'

Kiana stared at him.

'Not that big? It's huge!' she squeaked.

Everyone laughed as they headed in the gate.

They headed into the living room and sat down, after giving Kiana time to get settled into her room.

'So Kiana. What happened?' Yusei asked.

Kiana was curled up in a ball next to Yusei on the couch. She looked up at him and took a deep breath.

'Well, in that fire, after I saw you fall and I heard Martha cry out, I thought you had died. I fell to the floor thinking I would join you in death. Next thing I knew, I was waking up on the other side of the Satellite with Alex and his friends.'

Yusei looked at her. 'Alex?'

Kiana nodded. 'He was taken to the Facility a little while ago. He was your roommate there. He's the one who told me you were still alive. I meant to only stay there for a while, but that turned into the lat eight years. I don't know how I ended up there, all I know is Alex found me outside there hideout.'

Kiana looked at Yusei. 'There is something else though. What on earth did you do to make that Lazar guy so mad at you?' she demanded.

Yusei stared at her. 'How do you know Lazar?' he asked.

Kiana looked at Yusei. 'Oh I don't know. Maybe because he tried to kill me and Alex a few weeks ago!'

'He did what!' Yusei yelled.

Kiana nodded and stretched her arm out. Yusei could plainly see the scar on her arm.

'He did that?' Yusei asked, horrified.

Kiana nodded. Yusei stood up and went to the door. Jack and Crow joined him.

'Where are you all going?' Leo asked.

'To kill Lazar for daring to hurt our little sis!' The three angry boys said in unison.

Kiana sighed. 'You can't kill him. Alex beat you to it.'

Yusei turned around. 'What!'

Kiana rolled her stunningly blue eyes in frustration. 'Alex got really mad when Lazar cut me. He ran at him and knocked him over the cliff.'

Kiana shuddered as she remembered that night.

_She gasped in shock. She couldn't believe her eyes. _

'_No!' She screamed._

_It did no good. Her brother still fell. He still hit the window. He still fell 24 stories to the hard concrete below. She heard the crowd gasp and knew the worst. She curled in a ball amidst the flames surrounding her. She no longer cared. Without Yusei she didn't want to live. A sob emerged from her throat. Tears streamed down her face._

_Kiana woke with a start to find Alex next to her. He smiled sympathetically._

'_Again?' He asked._

_Kiana nodded, letting her tears fall. How could she still be crying? The fire that had ended up being the cause of her brother's death had happened almost eight years before._

'_Come on.' Alex said, trying to distract her. 'It's our turn to patrol.'_

_Kiana smiled sadly and got up. They headed outside._

'_Sector Security is busy tonight.' She commented, looking up at the helicopters scattered across the Satellite._

_Alex frowned. _

'_You're right. Maybe it's to do with those strange purple flames that appeared today.' He said uneasily._

_Alex shook his head. Their friends' safety counted on these patrols. No matter what the danger they had to go on._

'_Kiana,' he said._

_She looked at him curiously. 'What's up?'_

_Alex sighed. 'I need to tell you something. I found it out a few days ago and I have to tell you. It's about Yusei.'_

_Kiana turned away. 'I don't want to talk about my brother.'_

_Alex sighed. 'You need to hear this.'_

_Kiana began to walk away._

'_He's alive!' Alex shouted after her retreating back._

_Kiana froze. She turned to him._

'_What did you say? Don't tease me like that.' She said._

_Alex sighed. He knew it would be hard to convince her._

'_When I was in the Facility, I had a roommate. He was called Yusei and looked just like you.'_

_Kiana stared at him. 'Did he have his deck?' she asked._

_Alex shook his head. 'No, but he did mention his best and favourite card. Stardust Dragon.'_

_Kiana gasped. 'That's Yusei! Was he hurt? Is he still in the Facility?'_

'_I'm glad it was him. No, he's not hurt and he's not in the Facility anymore. He beat the Director and we were all set free. Last I saw he was planning to break into Sector Security HQ and get his duel runner back from them.'_

_Kiana gasped. 'They took his duel runner! Why?' she asked._

'_Yusei entered New Domino City illegally on it. I found out that Jack Atlas had stolen Stardust Dragon and Yusei's first duel runner from him and Yusei wanted them back. Although, he mainly only wanted Stardust Dragon, he didn't mind so much about the duel runner, Any way, he duelled Jack and won, but he was sent to the Facility afterwards.'_

_Kiana's eyes widened in shock. 'Jack took Stardust? But he was like an adoptive brother to us!'_

_She burst out sobbing. Alex pulled Kiana into a hug and they stood there under a moonlit sky. The sound of a car screeching to a halt behind them caused them to turn. A small man with blue spiky hair and a white face with red streaks down it and got out._

'_Well well well. Who do we have here?' he asked in a slightly maniacal voice._

'_Kiana Fudo. Sister to Yusei Fudo, the one who defeated my master and save the world. How sad he won't be reunited with his sister. Such a small task compared to what he's done.' The man sighed._

_Kiana glared at him. 'Who are you? How do you know my brother? And what in the name of Ra are you talking about?' she demanded bravely._

_The man smiled. 'Allow me to introduce myself. Lazar at your service.' He said with a mocking bow. _

'_As for what I'm talking about, I would have thought that was perfectly clear. I want revenge on Yusei Fudo, your brother.' Lazar added meaningfully._

_Kiana gasped. 'What has he done to make __you __come after __me__?'_

_Lazar grinned. 'Him and his Signer friends,' he snorted at the word 'Signer', 'Miss Akiza Izinski, Mr Jack Atlas and Miss Luna Sawatori (I've heard that's Leo and Luna's last name so I'm going with it) defeated my master's plan to take over the world. Yusei was the leader and I only want to get back at him._

'_Here's what's going to happen. I am going to stab both of you. You,' he pointed at Alex, 'will be thrown over the cliff, while your,' the knife moved to Kiana, 'lifeless body will be sent to your brother in a box. Imagine how he will feel when he opens it and finds you dead. By the way, did you know I started that fire eight years ago?' Lazar cackled._

_Kiana stared at him. 'You are not serious.' She said._

_Lazar twisted the knife closer to her. 'Oh aren't I?'_

_With a scream of rage Lazar charged at the two. They fought fiercely for a few minutes before Lazar got a hit. He scraped the knife down Kiana's arm. She cried out in pain. _

_Alex yelled angrily and charged into the little man. Lazar stumbled, taking a few steps backwards into... nothing? Lazar had stepped over the cliff and was directly above the water soaked rocks so far below. He cried out in terror as he fell. _

_Kiana and Alex watched as he ever neared the treacherous rocks below, coming up ever so quickly. They saw as Lazar screamed in pain as a rock sliced through his spine into Lazar's cold, black heart. Kiana stared in shock._

_What could Yusei have done to make him so mad? She felt numb. Alex came over to inspect her arm. She hardly noticed as he bandaged her arm up. Kiana looked into her friend's eye. Alex saw with ominous certainty what she would do. He sighed. He knew it would be coming._

'_I know, you have to find Yusei. Just, come back and visit sometimes, ok?' he asked._

_Kiana nodded and smiled in relief. They hugged before Kiana turned and began to walk away, the sun rising behind them. The start of a brand new journey, a journey that would hopefully end with her seeing her brother again..._

Yusei stared at her dumbfounded.

'I swear, if Alex hadn't killed him I would!' Jack yelled.

'Stand in line!' Yusei said.

Kiana sighed.

'Those three never change.' she muttered, rubbing her head. The two girls in the group smiled sympathetically as she glared at her older brother and two adoptive brothers arguing.

'All right.' Kiana said.

The three either couldn't hear her or they were ignoring her. Kiana sighed.

'That's enough!' she yelled.

The three boys jumped and turned around.

'You don't need to shout.' Crow grumbled, rubbing his ear.

Kiana sighed and shook her head. 'I had to shout. There's no way you would have heard me otherwise. You three never change do you?'

Yusei grinned. 'Never have, never will.'

Kiana rolled her eyes. 'Oh well, worth a shot. What have you been doing for the last eight years Yusei?'

He came over and sat next to her.

'This might take a while.' he warned.

Kiana rolled her eyes.

'I've got time.' she said.

So Yusei told her everything. Of the fire's aftermath, of Jack's leaving, of coming to New Domino to find him, of the Facility. He spoke of the Fortune Cup, the Dark signers, of Rex Goodwin's betrayal and the dark signers' eventual defeat.

When he had finished, Kiana stared at him, her mouth opening and closing like a fish. Crow clapped.

'Well done Yusei, you've finally made her speechless... took you long enough!

Kiana regained her ability to form a coherent sentence at that.

'What!' she squeaked.

Yusei smiled.

'All of that happened to you, all of you!'

Everyone nodded. Luna came over to the shocked girl.

'I am so glad you're here. It is so boring having just Me, Akiza and Mina here. It's no fun being the only three girls, and Mina's not here very often anyway.'

A smiling Kiana nodded. 'That'll be fun.'

Akiza smiled. 'Since your Yusei's sister, I'm guessing you like to duel too?'

Kiana nodded.

Luna laughed. 'Expected as much. Me and Akiza duel quite often. There's not much else to do since the boy's are always locked away in the garage working on their duel runners or building Leo one. Leo doesn't want to buy one since Yusei says you do better on a home made Duel Runner.'

Kiana looked at Yusei who shrugged.

'It's true.' he said simply.

'Anyway, how did you come to get out of the Satellite?' Jack asked.

Kiana bit her lip. 'Well… I'm not entirely sure myself. All I know is that for a few months after I left, I was walking around the Satellite looking for a way out. I saw a shooting star and wished I could be back with you three.

'That was last night and this morning I woke up on the other side of the water here in Neo Domino City. I managed to get to Sector Security HQ in the hopes they could help me, but I was so tired I collapsed.'

Yusei looked at Jack and Crow. 'Last night? We did almost the same thing.'

Kiana stared at him. 'You did?'

Jack nodded. 'We all ended up in Yusei's room last night.'

'We saw a shooting star and we all wished you could be back with us.' Crow said.

Jack looked at Yusei. 'Yusei? Can I talk to you for a minute?'

Yusei looked at Jack and nodded. Kiana stared in shock as the two boys left the room. She was sure no-one else had seen the emotions in Yusei and Jack's gazes, a mixture of joy (mainly at Kiana's coming back) and love. But that couldn't be! Yusei and Jack were just friend's, weren't they? Kiana shook her head and stood up.

'Where are you going? Crow asked.

'I know you have seen it as well. Something is going on between them and I'm going to find out what.'

Crow nodded and stood up. 'Hopefully it will be something I can tease them about.'

The two walked to the door, followed by the rest of the group. Kiana peeked out at the hall and, seeing nobody, crept silently further. She was stopped outside Jack's room by the sound of voices. The group crowded around to listen.

'I guess with Kiana back I won't be seeing so much of you.' Jack said sadly.

They heard Yusei laugh. 'It's only for a few weeks. Don't worry.'

'A few weeks!' Jack exclaimed.

Kiana peeked in and saw Jack and Yusei sitting on the bed, a look of shock etched upon Jack's face while Yusei looked on in amusement. Yusei laughed.

'At least give me something to remember.' Jack whined, pouting at Yusei.

Yusei smiled and nodded. Kiana was confused. What was going on? A gasp from Akiza brought Kiana from her thoughts. Her eyes widened in astonishment. Jack and Yusei where locked in a soft but obviously passionate kiss. Two loud thumps made them break apart. Everyone looked at the two bodies on the floor. Akiza and Luna, in their shock, had fainted. Yusei looked at Jack who shrugged.

'It looks like we've been found out.' Jack said.

Yusei rolled his eyes. 'Not like you care.'

'How long?' Kiana demanded faintly.

'Well, this won't mean much to you sis, but you know when I disappeared all day? Jack confessed then.'

'Why do you think I was so worried when he didn't turn up all day?'

'Hold on. You were missing!' Kiana cried.

Yusei sighed. 'Don't worry.'

'Don't worry? Don't worry! You were missing all day!'

Yusei rolled his eyes. 'I was only outside the house. Stop worrying _Mom_.'

Kiana glared. 'What do you mean.'

'I sat in a tree in the garden all day.'

'Why.' Kiana narrowed her eyes.

'I wanted to know what happened. Besides, you know how funny Jack is when he gets worried.'

'Hey! You're my boyfriend, you're meant to defend me not make fun!' Jack exclaimed while Kiana and Crow laughed.

'It's true!' Yusei said. 'Anyway, now that they now, you'll still see me most of the time, you know that.'

Jack mock glared at him. 'I'll hold you to that.'

Yusei rolled his eyes. 'I promise.'

Two faint groans were heard.

'What happened?' Akiza asked.

'Why are we on the floor?' Luna was confused.

Crow laughed. 'You fainted when you saw Yusei and Jack.'

Akiza froze. 'That was real? I thought that was just a bad dream.'

Yusei and Jack smiled.

'Nope. We're together all right. Have been for months.'

'Although, I have loved Jack for years.'

Everyone froze, including Jack.

'Wha… What?' Jack managed to choke out.

Yusei blushed. 'I kinda fell in love with Jack the moment I saw him when we first came to the Satellite all those years ago.'

Jack stared at him. 'Why didn't you tell me that 11 years ago?'

Yusei looked at him. 'Why would I? I didn't think you would like me back.'

Jack stared at him, astonished. 'But then I would have known you felt the same!'

Everyone looked at him. Yusei started laughing.

'Look's like we had the same reason then.'

Jack glared at him. Yusei looked at him for a minute, before he bit his lip and looked away. Everyone took notice. Yusei never acted like this, never! Jack put a hand on his boyfriends shoulder worriedly.

'Yusei? What's wrong?' He asked gently.

Said boy looked at him and Jack was horrified to see he had tears building. Jack hated making his angel cry, and would punish anyone else who made the younger man cry (Yusei was the youngest of the trio; Jack was eldest by two years, while Crow was in the middle at one year older).

'Why Jack?' Yusei questioned, his tears threatening to spill over. 'Why? Why did you leave us in the Satellite?'

Jack's face crumbled. He sighed heavily.

'I didn't want to leave. I had no choice!' He said desperately, wanting them to understand.

'Didn't look like that to us.' Crow muttered under his breath.

Jack flinched but carried on anyway.

'I truly didn't have a choice. Goodwin knew how close we were, and somehow found out about how I felt for you Yusei, and... used it against me. He said unless I came back with him to New Domino, and didn't let you know what was really happening, he would have you hurt, or even killed. I couldn't let that happen...' Jack shrugged his shoulders helplessly, while Yusei stared at him horrified.

'I might not have known if you liked me or not back then, but I couldn't let you be hurt because of me, I just couldn't. You don't know how much it hurt leaving you all... I cried myself to sleep almost every night, wishing and hoping things could be different...'

He broke off as Yusei pulled him into a hug, the tears he had been fighting sliding down his cheeks.

'I'm so sorry.' Yusei and Jack whispered to each other over and over again. Crow ushered everyone and shut the door quietly, to give the two some privacy.

'I think we should leave them alone for about, to get one the same page and stop apologising. Come on Kiana, how about I give you a tour? We have a swimming pool out back as well, that we could go in afterwards...' he trailed off, knowing how much she loved swimming, and was rewarded with a brilliant smile. Everyone followed, agreeing to leave the two boys alone, and to get to know this new friend a bit better.

Ma'at's Diamond: Number 4 is finally done! Chapter four took me forever. Unfortunately, as of now, this story is on hiatus. But I will have a Harry Potter story coming out soon, so keep your eyes peeled! Not literally though... that would be disturbing...


End file.
